Mortem
by Somesay
Summary: Ella sólo era una estudiante de medicina tratando de sacar adelante su carrera. Y él, sólo el profesor objeto de su curiosidad. Nunca creyó estarse metiendo en nada peligroso… hasta que estuvo varias veces a punto de morir por él. UA. SasuSakuNaru.
1. Sorprendida

Antes de nada, quisiera aclarar que este es el primer fic que escribo en muuuuuucho tiempo. Así que pido perdón de adelantado por los posibles errores u.u'. Y... en fin, como indica el título, será un UA de un par de capítulos con la pareja SasuSaku como protagonista, aunque también pueden caer algunos tintes NaruSaku; todo depende de cómo vaya según la marcha~.

Y creo que no me dejo nada ;P. Nos vemos más abajo.

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

La lluvia… eso era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría en Londres.

Había amanecido con lluvia de nuevo. Un cielo encapotado, lúgubre y negro. Me había obligado a substituir mi agradable paseo hacia la universidad en una carrera desenfrenada tratando sin éxito de cubrirme la cabeza con una carpeta y la capucha de mi cazadora. No había sido un buen comienzo, definitivamente. Y provocó que llegara antes de tiempo, cuando las puertas del recinto aún permanecían cerradas. Maldije por lo bajo golpeando levemente la reja de hierro negro, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

_Estupendo. _

Aunque, mirándolo por otro lado, ¿me importaba esperarme ni que fuera un par de minutos bajo la lluvia? No podía estar más empapada de lo que ya estaba. Así que, resignándome, suspiré y di una mirada circular a los terrenos de la universidad donde me encontraba. Mi universidad.

Recordaba, meses atrás, qué me había parecido aquel sitio. Una sola palabra: sombrío. Sombrío en sus muros de piedra y sus vallas de hierro oxidado, de un aspecto tan antiguo como la misma humanidad. En sus vastos terrenos de hierba grisácea y árboles alicaídos. Y sobretodo, en la edificación principal, más semejante a una inmensa catedral que a una simple academia. Imponente e inquebrantable, se alzaba en medio del recinto como un monstruo de piedra y cristal, coronado por torres cuyas agujas negras, afiladísimas, parecían alcanzar el cielo y punzarlo con su estructura vertiginosa.

Sentí un escalofrío. Sabía que nunca me acostumbraría a eso; a la sensación de que, cada vez que cruzaba esas grandes puertas, estaba entrando en una pequeña fracción del infierno en la tierra.

Sacudí la cabeza para apartarme esos pensamientos de la mente y mi cabello empapado desperdigó un par de gotas frente a mis ojos. Tiritaba. Observé mi reloj. Demonios, pasaban cinco minutos de la hora, ¿por qué aún no abrían?

Y, como si alguien hubiera oído perfectamente mis pensamientos, las enormes puertas metálicas se abrieron en aquel momento con una lentitud solemne. No me detuve a pensar si había sido fruto de la casualidad o no. Eché a correr hacia la facultad rezando para que no hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo bajo la lluvia como para coger un resfriado.

• • •

Me equivoqué, por supuesto.

En mitad del silencio reinante en la cafetería, mi estornudo sonó como un chasquido agudo que hizo que varias cabezas se volvieran en mi dirección. Me hundí un poco en mi silla y escondí la cabeza detrás de mi volumen de _Anatomía I_.

A esas alturas casi me había acostumbrado a aquellos silencios tensos, opacos, que solían formarse en cualquier rincón de la universidad, incluso en un lugar como la cafetería, que debería ser precisamente bullicioso. Fuera donde fuera, una atmosfera de gravedad reinaba tanto en los rostros de profesores y alumnos como en las mismas paredes de los pasillos y aulas. Desde el principio quise pensar que eso se debía a que la universidad seguía una doctrina religiosa muy arraigada, y todos saben que la religión valora el silencio y la seriedad más que cualquier otra cosa. Debía ser eso. Tenía que ser eso, recuerdo que me repetí constantemente. De no hacerlo, la diferencia entre mi anterior instituto en Tokio, siempre vivo y dinámico, y este paraje congelado en el tiempo me abrumaba.

Aunque existían las excepciones. Por supuesto.

—¡Sakura! ¡Buenos días, Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?

Suspiré audiblemente, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se me formó en el rostro. Una cabeza rubia acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería y, ajena a las miradas de reproche que había despertado en los presentes, caminaba a largas zancadas en mi dirección hablando y gesticulando mucho.

—Buenos días, Naruto.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Has estudiado para el examen de anatomía? —dijo acercando una silla a mi mesa para sentarse.

Contemplé su ancha sonrisa y se me hizo imposible no corresponder con otra, aunque menos efusiva. Ante su pregunta señalé con una mirada el libro que tenía entre las manos. Él acercó su rostro al mío para ver lo mismo que yo. Silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Miología? ¿Ya llevas estudiada la artrología y osteología?

—Claro. ¿Cuándo sino? El examen es esta tarde.

—Esta… ¿¡tarde!

Naruto dejó caer cómicamente la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Reí por lo bajo mirándole de soslayo. Aquel chico de aspecto desaliñado y carácter aniñado había sido el primero en hablarme cuando llegué a la universidad; y aunque en un principio me había molestado el alboroto que sembraba a su paso y sus formas grandilocuentes, había terminado acostumbrándome a él. Y ahora era algo así como… ¿mi mejor amigo? No exactamente. Lo sería, de no ser porque…

Naruto asomó un ojo por un lado y este se dirigió, inevitablemente, a mi escote. Carraspeé con fuerza, molesta, y me ceñí discretamente la chaqueta al pecho. Él debió ver algo en mi mirada que le puso los pelos de punta, porque al hablar, pese a que sus ojos fingían una expresión inocente, en su voz había una mota de pánico.

—¿Qué? —exclamó una octava más alta de lo normal.

—Lo has vuelto ha hacer.

—¿El qué?

—¡Mirar dónde no debes!

Él se rascó la nuca y trató de suavizar su actitud con otra sonrisa, ahora un poco torpe. Yo sentía esa tan conocida sensación de indignación que me asaltaba cada vez que le descubría haciendo eso. Porque no había sido la primera vez.

Oh no, claro que no. Naruto tenía esa maldita mala costumbre que siempre me ponía de los nervios: mirar. Tocar. Y luego, disimular. A veces realmente terminaba harta de apartarle las manos de mi cintura a manotazos, de buscar su mirada acusadoramente cuando la de él bajaba más centímetros de los permitidos hacia mi cuerpo. No comprendía a qué venía esa impulsividad desbordante de no pararse a pensar unos instantes antes de hacer esas cosas. Quería creer que él era así con todas las chicas; sin duda, pensar que era un pervertido por naturaleza haría que el asunto fuera menos peliagudo.

Pero lo cierto es que, por lo que me habían dicho, sólo hacía esas cosas conmigo.

Eso siempre me instalaba un nudo en el estómago nada agradable.

De todos modos, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Consulté el reloj que había colgado en la pared; las nueve menos diez. Faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la clase y no quería llegar tarde. Cerré el libro y empecé a recoger mis cosas rápidamente.

—Eh, eh… —Naruto me puso una mano en el hombro con ademán avergonzado—. ¿Estás enfadada?

Resoplé. ¿Lo estaba?

—Un poco.

—Sabes que lo hago sin querer.

—¿Qué voy a saber yo? —repuse con acritud—. Sólo tú eres el dueño de tus actos, no me vengas con tonterías.

—Sakura…

Me siguió a través de la cafetería y luego siguió pegado a mis talones en cuanto empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Me recordó lejanamente a un perro, un cachorro quizás, correteando alrededor de su amo tratando de llamar su atención. La comparación no consiguió arrancarme ni una miserable risa mental.

—Déjame en paz, ¿vale?

—¡Pero Sakura!

Su exclamación se oyó de un modo casi teatral en mitad del silencio reinante. De nuevo, varios ojos se pararon a mirarnos con curiosidad. A mí me asaltó una migraña que hizo que me llevara la mano a la cabeza para masajearme la sien. Pero él, ajeno a todo, siguió parloteando y excusándose.

Me rendí.

—Vale, sí, lo que quieras. Haremos como que no ha pasado nada, pero deja de gritar ¿vale? —accedí finalmente.

Él me exhibió una de sus sonrisas.

—¡Vale!

Sacudí la cabeza, incrédula para mí misma. Resulta inexplicablemente fácil hacer feliz a Naruto.

Hubiéramos seguido caminando por el pasillo con calma, o al menos intentándolo, si no hubiéramos oído algo tan brusco y fuerte que nos dejó clavados a ambos en nuestro sitio: un golpe. Uno que parecía haber sido producido al golpear un puño contra una mesa. Vino exactamente de al otro lado de una puerta que se encontraba a mi lado en ese momento, una que daba a un despacho. Me quedé helada cuando leí en el letrero el nombre.

_Sra. Tsunade. _

Nuestra rectora.

Tras el golpe, su voz se oyó como un rugido que rompió en pedazos la serenidad del aire.

—¡No pienso escuchar una sola palabra más, Sasuke! ¡Largo! ¡AHORA!

Me cubrí levemente los labios con la mano, horrorizada. Si el hecho de que alguien estuviera gritando en un recinto ya era algo completamente fuera de lo común, que fuera la propia rectora lo convertía en una situación completamente insólita. Eso fue lo que los demás debieron pensar también, porque a juzgar por sus expresiones habían esperado eso tan poco como yo. Incluso Naruto, que normalmente siempre iba perdido en su mundo, se había quedado boquiabierto mirando la puerta del despacho.

Y entonces, casi burlando la tensión que se había formado en el aire, esa misma puerta se abrió tranquilamente. Lo primero que atisbé a ver fue una mano grande, fuerte, y tan mortalmente pálida que fácilmente podía pertenecer a un cadáver. Empujó la puerta por el pomo y dejó entrever una figura que cruzó el umbral con una elegancia y estoicismo impropio de la situación.

Sentí un extraño vuelco en el corazón. No conocía a ese chico. O quizás debería decir… _hombre_. Resultaba difícil matizar su edad; tanto podía tratarse de un estudiante de último curso como de un profesor. Era increíblemente alto, tanto que tuve que alzar la cabeza para poder verle el rostro. Y esbelto; poseía una cintura estrecha y unos hombros anchos que, bajo la camisa y americanas con que iba vestido, le daban un aspecto de impoluto gran señor, de maneras correctas y contundentes, de gestos seguros y hasta cierto punto arrogantes. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me impactó más de él.

Fue su rostro.

Era tinta y mármol en esencia, una combinación tan contrastada que a simple vista ya impresionaba. Tinta en el cabello que, lacio, le caía a ambos lados del rostro como cortinas de satén. Mármol en la piel, fina pero aparentando una dureza que le quitaba cualquier matiz delicado. Labios delgados, blancos como el papel, y nariz roma. Ojos hundidos bajo unas tupidas cejas negras, pequeños y escrutantes, que parecían tener la habilidad de penetrar hasta la más profunda molécula de tu ser con sólo darte una ojeada. De una mirada intensa hasta lo imposible. Aquel desconocido poseía unas facciones que parecían cinceladas como las de una escultura, como si el más experto artista se hubiera dedicado a pulirlas hasta eliminar cualquier atisbo de imperfección. Simétricas, perfectas, tan armónicas que no parecían humanas.

Sí… _tanto_ que no parecían humanas.

_¿Sasuke, se llamaba…? _

Con la misma indiferencia que se dedica a una multitud de anónimos, se abrió paso esquivándonos a mí y a Naruto sin siquiera dirigirnos una mirada. Ambos le vimos alejarse con distintas emociones en el rostro; Naruto, lleno de rareza, como si acabara de toparse con alguna especie extraña de insecto exótico. Yo, como si…

_Como si… _

—¡Mierda! —la exclamación de Naruto fue tan súbita que provocó que diera un respigo del susto—. ¿Has visto qué hora es? ¡Vamos!

Y sin esperar respuesta, me tomó de la mano con la suya de grandota y tiró de mí pasillo abajo casi arrastrándome, en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el llamado Sasuke. En parte lo agradecí, ya que estuve segura de que, si dependía de mí, podía haberme quedado paralizada ahí, como en trance, varios minutos más. Quizás horas. Sin respirar ni oír nada, sólo alimentada con el fugaz recuerdo de aquel rostro.

La pregunta era, _¿por qué? _

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer. Las críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas :).

**Somi~**_  
_


	2. Vulnerable

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del fic :). Como siempre, gracias por leer (L)

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

Salir de mi particular trance y volver a ser yo misma fue difícil. Pero no imposible.

Y en ese momento, que repetía la escena paso por paso dentro de mi cabeza, tratando inútilmente de encontrar el por qué me había quedado así de ofuscada, me sentía frustrada. Mucho. Demasiado.

Garabateaba círculos en un borde de mi hoja de apuntes de un modo casi obsesivo mientras con la otra mano me sujetaba la cabeza con el codo apoyado en el pupitre del aula magna. A lo lejos alguien hablaba sobre genética. Pero era demasiado lejos como para desentrañar las palabras… y en cambio, las que oía dentro de mi cabeza eran tentadoramente más nítidas.

Nunca me había considerado una jovencita impresionable. Ni de lejos. Si de algo podía presumir era de mi gran racionalidad. Una racionalidad meramente práctica, objetiva y sensata. La racionalidad de una futura médico que siempre me había caracterizado. Siempre. Hasta ahora.

¿Qué demonios me había pasado al ver a ese hombre?

Hundí con tanta fuerza la punta del bolígrafo en la hoja que terminé por agujerearla. No me importó. No había escrito una sola palabra desde que el profesor había empezado a hablar.

Resoplé visiblemente y cerré los ojos. No iba a sacar nada claro de mirar dentro de mí misma. El problema estaba fuera… sí, exactamente. Así que las medidas que iba a tomar iban a encontrarse igualmente fuera.

Me recliné sobre mi asiento, adoptando una postura más relajada, y miré sin ver el techo del aula. Una inmensa cúpula fragmentada en cristales de mil y un colores conformaba toda barrera entre la lluvia del exterior y el frío húmedo del interior. Lo contemplé durante unos instantes, abstraída, y luego dirigí una mirada de soslayo a Naruto, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Vencido por el aburrimiento, en ese momento dormía con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre. Casi agradecí que el bullicio que solía acompañarle a todos sitios se redujera a cero cuando dormía, sin roncar, ni hablar dormido, ni nada raro; de otro modo no podría nunca darse ese lujo de dormir en cada clase sin ser interceptado.

Tomé mi bolígrafo y le pinché discretamente en un brazo para despertarle. Él se removió un poco y finalmente entreabrió los ojos, adormilado.

—¿No deberías estar tomando apuntes? —susurré.

Él bostezó tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Y tú? —repuso.

Me mordí la lengua.

—Yo estoy… pensando en otras cosas —nada más decir aquello, sentí que había revelado demasiado. Sin embargo, él no pareció interesado y su indiferencia evitó ponerme en un compromiso—. Quería preguntarte algo —dije finalmente.

Él me miró de reojo con cierta curiosidad.

—Dispara.

—¿Sabes…? —me frené, humedeciéndome los labios y apartando inconscientemente la mirada. No comprendía como me resultaba tan difícil formular aquello—. Eh… ¿sabes quién es… el hombre de antes?

—¿El del pasillo?

—Sí.

Me contempló con una expresión que me resultó extraña. ¿Sospecha? ¿Especulación? Era difícil de definir, ya que normalmente ninguno de esos adjetivos iba con él.

—Creo que sé quien es —dijo finalmente—. El profesor Uchiha. Dicen que daba clases en Literatura hace un tiempo, pero… tenía entendido que lo había dejado. No entiendo qué hace aquí otra vez.

—¿Lo había dejado?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvo problemas con la rectora.

No pude evitar una pequeña risa al oír eso.

—No, ya me he dado cuenta.

Él sonrió a su vez.

—¿Te… —calló un momento, como buscando la palabra adecuada—… _interesa_?

—¿Eh?

Me quedé mirándole sin comprender durante unos instantes, a él y aquel rostro aparentemente tranquilo, aparentemente feliz. Pero yo no era tonta. Y no me había pasado desapercibida la mota de aprensión de su voz. Me removí en mi silla, inquieta.

—No… no, claro que no. Sólo quería saberlo.

—Ah.

No parecía, en absoluto, convencido. De hecho, no lo parecíamos ninguno de los dos. Y de pronto, nuestra burbuja personal quedó contaminada de preguntas no formuladas que me pusieron el tan conocido nudo en el estómago.

Suspiré.

—Puedes encontrarle en la capilla —dijo Naruto de pronto.

Le miré sorprendida, pero él tenía el rostro vuelto al frente sin ninguna expresión en particular y jugueteaba con su lápiz, distraído.

—¿Cómo?

—Hace un tiempo solía ir entre clases a la capilla de la universidad a… rezar, o eso decían. Es un rarito. Ni te imaginas los rumores que levantó aquí —rió por lo bajo, pero su risa tenía un tono acre que no esperaba—. Quizás no ha perdido la costumbre.

—Ah… Eh… gracias, Naruto.

—No hay de qué.

Me mordí la lengua, tratando contenerme de decir algo más, algo que pudiera estropear una conversación que había terminado mínimamente bien. Pero las palabras eran fuertes y yo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para contenerlas más tiempo del debido. Me volví hacia mi amigo dispuesta a aclarar las cosas, a poner algún tipo de límite a sus sentimientos, a…

Pero la clase había finalizado sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, y en el preciso instante en que yo abrí los labios, sólo me encontré con su figura levantándose velozmente del pupitre y desapareciendo entre la multitud que se dirigía a la salida del aula. Sin esperarme. Sin darme tiempo a ver su expresión, aunque estaba segura de cuál era.

Por algún extraño motivo me sentí miserable.

• • •

Hacía frío cuando salí al exterior. La lluvia había amenguado, convirtiéndose en apenas una fina llovizna casi nebulosa que se adhería a la piel y me provocaba escalofríos. Me apreté con más fuerza la cazadora contra el pecho.

No era precisamente una costumbre mía saltarme clases, por lo que me sentí bastante extraña cuando eché a correr por los terrenos del colegio, pisando fuerte la hierba mojada, en dirección a la capilla cristiana que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio principal. Extraña y vigilada. Era de locos, pero era lo que sentía.

Resoplé, molesta conmigo misma. Podía haber esperado al día siguiente para ir al encuentro de Uchiha. No había prisa… y sin embargo, algo me había impulsado a hacerlo tan pronto como pudiera, aunque eso supusiera saltarme mi próxima clase de cardiología. Y ese _algo_ empezaba a tenerme realmente irritada.

Llegué antes de lo que esperaba, antes de lo que _deseaba_. De pronto las puertas de madera de la capilla, grandes y robustas, se me antojaron más intimidantes de lo que había imaginado. Vacilé, con la mano suavemente posada en una de ellas, sin atreverme aún a abrirla. Finalmente hice acoplo de valor y la empujé.

Lo primero que me sorprendió del interior fue la iluminación; era casi nula. Apenas podía distinguir, gracias a la danzante y mortecina luz de unos candelabros, las vagas siluetas de los bancos repartidos en hileras, el altar cristiano al fondo, y la silenciosa presencia de un par de estatuillas de santos estratégicamente distribuidas por las paredes. Sus rostros inexpresivos, estáticos y reflejantes de esa luz lánguida me transmitieron una sensación macabra. Me froté los brazos inconscientemente.

Por un momento me adentré en el interior casi distraída, sin apartar la vista de esas estatuas que se extendían por la pared de la capilla como un ejército petrificado. Vírgenes, santos y otras figuras que me eran extrañas me devolvían la mirada y se burlaban silenciosamente, de un modo tan sutil que me ponía los pelos de punta. Volví bruscamente la cabeza hacia el centro de la sala, sintiéndome de pronto desorientada. Ni rastro de vida. ¿Dónde había ido a parar exactamente…?

Entonces sucedió. Fue tan rápido que me resultó imposible vislumbrar cuándo sucedió, y rompió la quietud del lugar tan abruptamente que hubiera gritado de no hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol.

Un agarre frío y duro se me ciñó a la muñeca desde atrás como un grillete.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Era una voz dura e enardecida que hizo retumbar las paredes de la capilla como en una ovación. Pese a que no la había oído nunca antes, estuve segura de a quien pertenecía. Me volví rápidamente para encontrarme con alguien que fácilmente podía haber pasado por otra más de esas estatuas estoicas y tétricas… sólo que mucho más intimidante.

Di un involuntario paso atrás.

Uchiha sonrió irónicamente en mitad de un destallo de luz de una de las velas.

—Profesor Uchiha —dije casi en un jadeo. Me sorprendió incluso a mí esa voz. ¿Realmente estaba tan asustada…?

Vi sus brazos cruzarse sobre el pecho, justo a la altura de mi rostro, y sentí su mirada fija sobre la cabeza.

—Esto es un recinto sagrado, niña, no un patio de juegos —pese a que su tono era relajado, era igualmente impersonal e incluso despreciativo. No pude evitar pensar fugazmente que ese mismo tono sería el que usaría un rey para dirigirse a un simple esclavo, y aquel pensamiento me enervó un poco. Levanté un poco la mirada, lo suficiente para encontrarme con sus ojos, que me escrutaban sin mucho interés—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Fruncí los labios en una fina línea. Ahora que empezaba a estar más tranquila del susto inicial, la irritación se habría paso hacia mí con una facilidad increíble. ¿Quién se creía para hablarme así?

—Dieciocho —respondí secamente—. Así que no soy una niña.

Uchiha arqueó una de sus negras cejas escépticamente. Parecía aburrido.

—¿De veras? —dijo con evidente falso interés. Era una pregunta que no esperaba una respuesta.

Sabía por qué lo decía. Por algún extraño motivo, mi cuerpo nunca había acabado de desarrollarse del todo desde los doce años aproximadamente; conservaba un escaso metro cincuenta que siempre me había colocado una (o varias) cabezas por debajo de todas las multitudes. Y tanto mi rostro, de mejillas algo llenas, y ojos verdes y grandes como los de los bebés, como el resto de mi anatomía, aún mantenían cierta redondez infantil y nula musculatura, todo bracitos de cristal, cintura estrecha y hombros pequeños. Así que ya ni hablar de curvas. Patético.

Inspiré aire con fuerza, tratando de serenarme, y le encaré con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí. Así que si no le importa, profesor, estaré dónde me plazca.

¿De dónde estaba sacando ese empuje para hablarle así? ¿Había desaparecido esa extraña parálisis que me había dominado en el pasillo? No… podía sentirla ahí, escondida en algún rincón de mi consciencia, al acecho como un depredador para cernirse sobre mi serenidad tan pronto como viera la oportunidad. Aunque por el momento la tenía bajo control… por el momento.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces no deberías estar en clase, tal vez…? —aventuró con cínica duda, retomando esa sonrisa de antes.

Me quedé atónita, sin saber qué contestar. Él debió reparar en mi cambio de actitud, por lo que esa sonrisa se intensificó y oscureció. Al otro lado de la capilla, un súbito vendaval se debió colar por una grieta y apagó de una bofetada varias de las velas, sumiéndonos un poco más en la negrura. Sumiéndome un poco más en la inseguridad.

Traté de mantener la compostura, aunque la voz a duras penas no me temblaba. Empezaba a odiar ese lugar.

—No, yo… tengo hora libre —mentí, pero el titubeo con que lo dije me resultó evidente hasta a mí.

Rodeado de esa oscuridad tan suya, el profesor rió por lo bajo; una risa sarcástica, grave, que se expandió en ondas a través de la escasa distancia y removió los mismísimos cimientos de mi ser.

De pronto me asaltó una brusca necesidad de salir de ahí y volver a ver la luz del sol, aunque fuera a través de la densa capa de nubarrones del cielo. Cualquier cosa sería más que suficiente.

—Yo… debo irme. Me están esperando y… y…

Oh sí, _debía_ irme. En ese preciso instante. Ya.

Pero lo cierto es que apenas tuve tiempo de esquivar su alta figura antes de que el mundo volviera a moverse vertiginosamente a mí alrededor. Sentí un brusco empujó en mi hombro que me proyectó hacia atrás, haciéndome impactar la espalda contra el muro de piedra de la capilla. Dolió, pero no tanto sentir de pronto su presencia, su abrasadora presencia cernirse a mi alrededor como un espectro que nubló cualquiera de mis sentidos. De pronto todo lo que sentía era su duro abdomen a la altura de mi pecho, apretándome contra la pared con su mera presencia; sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, encarcelándome en una celda invisible con su cuerpo.

Y sus ojos. Sus fieros ojos a escasos centímetros de los míos, cegándome con el violento ardor del color negro. Me sentí desnuda, expuesta por completo a esa mirada autoritaria y fría ira… y sobretodo, aterrorizada.

Estuve segura que no alzó la voz al hablar, sino todo lo contrario; apenas entreabrió esos labios de piedra blanca con lentitud y susurró, pero en mi cabeza las palabras sonaron como la más estridente orden.

—No soy imbécil, Sakura Haruno, y tú no estás aquí por casualidad. No me busques. No preguntes por mí. Si vuelvo a verte cerca de mí estarás muerta… lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Muchas noches en vela debería pasar para conseguir olvidar esas palabras, y estoy segura de que aunque lo hubiera intentado ni tan solo hubiera sido capaz de ello. En ese momento me convertí en un ser frágil y confuso, desorientado, que sólo empezó a recobrar un poco la consciencia de sus actos en cuanto se encontró a sí misma corriendo desesperadamente por los terrenos de la universidad, tratando de regresar casi a trompicones al edificio principal. Sólo entonces sentí con toda su magnitud la fuerza de los acontecimientos y me pesaron, me pesaron como plomo sobre la espalda, haciéndome perder la solidez de las piernas e impulsándome contra el suelo, contra la hierba mojada que me ensució la mejilla, contra la niebla que se había empezado a formar a ras de suelo y me nubló la mirada desesperada, repleta del más profundo y paralizante pánico. Anegada en lágrimas que ni sabía en qué momento exactamente se habían llegado a derramar.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuve consciencia de que mi vida había estado en peligro.

Allí arriba, en algún lugar del firmamento, alguien hizo que la lluvia cayera con más fuerza. Agujas de hielo y plata que me perforaron el cuerpo desmadejado. Llovieron, llovieron hasta que fui incapaz de sentir el dolor de sus punzadas, y provocaron truenos y relámpagos hasta que mis oídos dejaron de oírlos.

Pero ni así conseguí descansar.


	3. Culpabilizada

... Y seguimos con el tercer capítulo del fic :). Este es un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero espero que no os resulte muy pesado (?). Por cierto; hace poco he abierto un foro dedicado a concursos y retos literarios. Os dejo el link por si alguien quiere pasarse (Cof, sí, publicidad descarada, ¿y qué? :pone pucherito: ).

**http : / / z7 . invisionfree . com / EscritorSA /** (sin espacios)

Dicho eso, os dejo con el fic y ya nos vemos más abajo ;P

* * *

Me encontrarían horas después, vagando entre la fina línea de la consciencia y el sueño sin ser realmente consciente de ello. Apenas conservaría recuerdos del momento exacto en que alguien dio conmigo; una voz estridente pidiendo ayuda, quizás. El silencio precedente, aquellos angustiosos truenos por todos sitios… quizás. Y unas manos grandes, duras pero suaves, alzándome en vilo.

Eso era todo.

Tosí en cuanto empecé a recuperar el conocimiento, llevándome un puño medio cerrado a los labios. Me sentía la garganta acartonada, como si hubiera estado profiriendo unos gritos que no recordaba, quizás dormida. Parpadeé con fuerza para tratar de apartarme ese velo nebuloso que me empañaba los ojos y enfoqué la mirada. Lo primero que vi fue la imagen borrosa de un par de… ¿pósters? Eso parecía. Varios pósters colgados en una pared. Grupos de música _rock_, jugadores de fútbol y alguna que otra chica en posiciones sugerentes.

Giré la cabeza y entonces noté que la tenía acunada en una almohada. Moví las piernas levemente y sentí el peso de un edredón sobre ellas. Estaba en una cama. Una que era no era mía, pero cuyo dueño estaba casi segura de poder identificar en mis recuerdos. A fin de cuentas, había estado ahí antes.

Por un momento me asaltó la duda de si todo lo había soñado… y esa línea de pensamientos me llevó a otros que no quería recordar. Me acurruqué inconscientemente entre las mantas, haciéndome una bolita. Fuera real o una pesadilla, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de revivirlo. Ni que fuera en mis cavilaciones. Así que forcé a todas esas ideas a desaparecer de mi cabeza, al menos de momento.

Además, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Aparté las mantas y me incorporé sentada, poniendo los pies en el suelo; alguien se había ocupado de descalzarme antes de ponerme en la cama, pero no había tocado la ropa; seguía con la misma camisa y la falda que había llevado esa mañana. Eso me tranquilizó.

En cuanto me puse en pie trastabillé un poco, mareada, pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio sin caerme de bruces. Pese a que estaba convencida de que la habitación tenía calefacción en algún sitio, yo sentía un profundo frío en el cuerpo. Me abracé a mí misma para tratar de infundirme calor.

Llegué hasta el umbral de la puerta y me apoyé en el marco, mirando en dirección al pasillo. Había mucha luz, como si justo acabara de amanecer; eso me hizo preguntarme qué hora sería.

Avancé un paso, dubitativa.

—¿Naruto…?

Oí entonces el sonido de una vasija romperse en alguna habitación cercana y un grito que sonó a queja. Di un respigo involuntario, puesto que todos aquellos sonidos aún eran demasiado abrumadores para mis adormecidos sentidos. No debió pasar más de una fracción de segundo hasta que vi esa cabeza rubia asomarse por el marco de la puerta, al otro lado del pasillo.

—Naruto, ¿qué…?

—¡Sakura!

Avanzó a grandes zancadas cruzando la distancia que nos separaba hasta lanzarse hacia mí y asfixiarme en un abrazo de oso. Sentí que el aire me huía de los pulmones, pero no protesté… no hubiera podido. Era tal el alivio que había visto tanto en sus ojos como en su voz que me dejó sin hablar.

—¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! —canturreó en mi oído, apretando más los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo—. ¡Estás bien!

—S… Sí… —jadeé.

Entonces él pareció darse cuenta de su fuerza.

—Ups —musitó soltándome y dándome algo de espacio; aunque sus manos siguieron sobre mis hombros—. Lo siento.

Respiré alteradamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cuando me sentí mejor alcé el rostro para verle. En el suyo se arremolinaban tantas emociones que resultaba difícil desentrañarlas todas: alivio. Preocupación. Felicidad. Inquietud.

No tardó en empezar a avasallarme a preguntas, pero yo le corté con un gesto de la mano. La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas y lo último que deseaba oír en aquel momento era todo aquel amasijo de sonidos inteligibles.

—Dame un segundo —rogué.

El hizo mutis al instante.

Dejé pasar exactamente cinco tic-tacs del reloj de pared antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Me miró con una expresión de consternación que no supe entender.

—Es un poco largo…

—No importa. Tengo tiempo.

• • •

Naruto había ido a buscarme al salir de clase de cardiología al ver que no volvía, y me contó que en el momento en que me encontró tumbada en el suelo en estado de shock, poco le había faltado para armar una revolución. Pidió ayuda a gritos, pero o no le oyeron o no quisieron oírle; así que finalmente se decidió a tomarme en brazos y llevarme a la enfermería más próxima.

—Pero no quisieron saber nada del tema —masculló con visible enfado—. Ni siquiera cuando me vieron entrar contigo en brazos. Dijeron que te llevara a cualquier otro sitio, que ellos estaban ocupados. ¡Malditos imbéciles!

Así que se había decidido a saltarse las clases que le quedasen y llevarme en coche hasta su casa ("Porque no tenía las llaves de la tuya… ¡y tampoco iba a empezar a registrarte!"). Había procurado que estuviera bien en todo momento, quedándose siempre cerca de mí, pero al ver que no despertaba había empezado a preocuparse de verdad… hasta que yo hablé en sueños.

Sentí que me ponía roja como un tomate en cuanto me lo dijo.

—¿Qué… dije?

Él me exhibió una gran sonrisa.

—"Naruto, ten las manos quietas, pedazo de idiota".

Y se echó a reír.

Me explicó que había considerado que esa frase sólo podía indicar que no estaba tan mal como creía y se había quedado más tranquilo. Aún y así, había permanecido en el apartamento los siguientes días mientras yo dormía, sin ir a clase para no dejarme sola…

Le interrumpí bruscamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

—Dos días enteros.

Puse los ojos como platos. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es sábado —me informó con simpleza.

Sacudí la cabeza, incrédula.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Debías estar muy cansada.

_Cansada_, repetí para mis adentros. _No, definitivamente, eso no había sido producto del cansancio… _

Me recorrió un escalofrío.

Aquello no le pasó desapercibido y llevó una mano a mi mentón para girarme el rostro hacia él. El gesto me incomodó, y en una situación normal hubiera apartado la cabeza ofendida, pero en ese momento me encontraba demasiado débil como para intentarlo. Física y psicológicamente.

—Sakura —sus ojos me traspasaron con toda su ímpetu—, _necesito_ saber qué te ha pasado.

Permanecí con los labios firmemente apretados. Él suspiró.

—Lo siento. No puedo contártelo —traté que la voz sonara firme, pero no podía evitar un leve temblor en los labios. Él los observó un instante, apenado, y luego regresó a mis ojos decididos.

—¿No merezco… siquiera una explicación? —sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro al oírle hablar así. Ahora sí, aparté el rostro de su mano y miré a un lado del suelo—. Estaba preocupado. ¡Demonios, pensaba que realmente te había sucedido algo grave! Estabas tan pálida, tan… tan aterrorizada…

De nuevo, el traicionero escalofrío me recorrió la espalda como miles de pinchazos de hielo en la piel. Cerré las manos en puños.

—Lo siento —repetí maquinalmente—. Esto es algo de lo que debo ocuparme yo sola.

Me contempló largo rato en silencio y yo le sostuve la mirada, tratando de aparentar determinación. Noté como tragaba saliva por el movimiento de los músculos tensos de su cuello.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Uchiha? —inquirió con una voz súbitamente ronca, como si tratara de contener una ira latente.

Sentí como todo el aire se desvanecía de mis pulmones. Aquel nombre actuó como un detonador en mí. De pronto lo volví a sentir todo; la negrura opresiva de la capilla. El calor lacerante de un cuerpo ajeno mortalmente cerca el mío, atrapándome contra una pared sin escapatoria. Y sobretodo, la cruda profundidad de una mirada airada sobre mí.

Noté un cosquilleteo ácido en la nariz que conocía muy bien; prefacio de lágrimas. Agaché la cabeza a tiempo para no mostrarle que mis ojos reflejaban lo que mis labios se negaban a confesar y me llevé una mano a la mejilla. Húmeda.

_Mierda_.

Naruto pegó un brutal puñetazo a la pared que tenía a su lado. La ferocidad del gesto me cogió con la guardia baja.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA!

—Naruto…

Él me miró con esos ojos azules suyos llenos de una ira asesina.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿¡Qué demonios te ha hecho, Sakura! —sin darme tiempo a contestar, a protestar o tratar de hacerle entrar en razón, ató sus brazos a mi alrededor desesperadamente, hundiendo con fuerza el rostro en mi hombro. Fue como si me hubieran puesto una multitud de sogas en torno al cuerpo y me la hubieran apretado hasta lo inverosímil. Apenas pude aspirar un hilo de oxígeno, pero él, inconsciente de su fuerza, permaneció con los brazos agarrotados en su protectora posición.

Por un momento no supe que pensar.

No supe absolutamente nada.

Podía sentir el dolor de Naruto, su desconsuelo rozando la agonía; corría por sus venas y traspasaba su piel, penetrando en la mía con su mero contacto. No podía siquiera imaginarme qué era lo que él creía que Uchiha me había hecho, pero ver el modo como le había destrozado me hizo plantearme algo.  
Aquello no era actuación; no era afán de tocarme más de lo debido, no era una excusa para abrazarme. Aquello lo sentía en lo más hondo de su ser. Era _real_.

¿En qué momento sus sentimientos habían terminado tan anidados en su interior…?

De pronto me sentí cruel. Cruel por permitir aquello. Cruel por no haberle puesto barreras antes de que empezase todo; ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Mi mejor amigo había cruzado definitivamente la frontera la amistad respecto a mí.

• • •

—Debo irme.

Fue como si acabara de abofetearle; Naruto me miró con los ojos traspuestos de dolor.

—Pero Sakura…

Suspiré.

—Naruto, no hagas esto más difícil, por favor.

Su mano, que se había extendido en mi dirección al oír eso, se detuvo y lentamente, casi a regañadientes, regresó a su posición inicial al lado de su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos no se apartaron de mí ni suavizaron un milímetro su expresión desolada. Me sentía mal viéndole así, así que le di la espalda y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

No sé en qué momento él se debió ir de la habitación, pero lo cierto es que cuando me volví a girar ya no estaba ahí. Tragué saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta y me cargué la mochila al hombro. Respiré un par de veces y me dirigí a la salida.

—Eh…

Su voz, probablemente proveniente de una de las habitaciones vecinas, hizo que me detuviera.

—¿Qué?

—Ten… ten cuidado, ¿vale? No hagas nada raro.

No pude evitar una sonrisa triste por lo bajo.

—Claro —susurré. Mentía vilmente.

No obtuve respuesta. Terminé de cruzar la distancia hasta la puerta a pasos lentos y la abrí, pero no salí al momento, sino que me quedé ahí, pensativa, callada. Finalmente me decidí:

—Naruto.

Él no dijo nada, pero supuse que me estaba escuchando.

—Gracias —susurré sin más. Y salí de ahí antes de que me arrepintiera de mi frialdad y corriera de nuevo a su lado.

• • •

Conduje de vuelta a casa sin saber bien qué hacía, sin saber bien a dónde me dirigía. Mi cabeza era un mar de pensamientos en tormenta que chocaban unos contra otros, pisándose entre ellos, aniquilándose y resucitándose mutuamente en cuestión de segundos. Estaba mareada. Estaba colapsada.

Traté de evitar que cualquiera de ellos cobrara demasiada intensidad y me paralizara de nuevo; de pronto me convertí en una simple máquina que obedecía órdenes. Conduce, frena al llegar al semáforo en rojo, haz una seña al coche de al lado. Aparca, entra en tu edificio, toma el ascensor. Respira, concéntrate en los números que van pasando —¡No! No pienses en _él_. Aparta ese atisbo de culpabilidad de tu corazón y sigue. Sigue, sigue, sigue.

Las llaves, abre la puerta, entra en casa. Enciende la luz, déjate caer sobre el sofá y hunde la cabeza en el reposabrazos —No… no llores.

Ciertamente lo hubiera hecho. Pero un nuevo pensamiento, distinto a todos los anteriores, me lo impidió.

Me dolía la muñeca.

Me di la vuelta en el sofá, mirando al techo, y alcé la mano hasta detenerla frente a mis ojos. Observé analíticamente la muñeca; ni un rasguño. Ni una herida visible. ¿Qué era?

Traté de cerrar la mano en un puño y ahí volví a sentir el dolor; parecía una inflamación del músculo, una torcedura… no, era más leve. Repetí el gesto y me arrancó un pequeño gemido.

Entonces lo supe.

Tendinitis.

Lo había estudiado hacía un par de clases en traumatología. Tendinitis, una inflamación del tendón causada por… ¿movimientos repetitivos? No recordaba haber hecho ningún movimiento repetitivo con la muñeca en los últimos días. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Suspiré. En cualquier caso, no debía dejar pasar mucho tiempo ahora que la había detectado. Con un poco de suerte, si la inmovilizaba ahora ya podría volver a estar bien para dentro de una semana. Y qué demonios, era mi muñeca derecha; la necesitaba para escribir.

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia el baño, donde solía guardar un botiquín para este tipo de casos. Recordaba haberlo dejado en el… ¿armario? Algo así. Usando la mano izquierda para no mover la herida, empecé a abrir portezuelas del armario, empezando por las de abajo y ascendiendo hasta las superiores sin encontrar nada. Empecé a irritarme de verdad. ¿Qué sucedía con mi memoria?

Fastidiada, abrí de golpe una de las portezuelas que se encontraban arriba, por encima de mi cabeza, y entonces todo sucedió de repente: por el brusco movimiento, moví un bote lleno de bisturís que tenía sobre el estante. Lo vi precipitarse al vacío, con uno de ellos, uno especialmente grande, cayendo precisamente en perpendicular a mi hombro elevado.

Apenas llegué a ver el fulgor plateado de la hoja antes de que se hundiera limpiamente en el centro de mi hombro.

—¡Ah!

Un dolor agudo me cegó y las rodillas me fallaron; trastabillé y traté desesperadamente de aferrarme a algún sitio, arrastrando en el proceso un botiquín metálico que se encontraba en ese mismo estante. Cayó en diagonal por el golpe, impactando repentinamente contra el inmenso espejo de la pared que había a mi lado. El sonido de cristal roto fue arrollador. Golpes, crujidos y una multitud de formas en movimiento convirtieron mi baño en un campo de batalla lleno de caos.

Caí de espaldas al suelo, en mitad de un mar de cristales rotos. Jadeé, asustada, y por unos segundos aquel fue todo el sonido que se oyó en el baño. Luego, calma absoluta.

Sentía la sangre escurrirse a través de mi ropa y manchar el suelo; fría, pegajosa, espantosamente roja. Algo me decía que no lo hiciera, pero no pude evitar girar la cabeza para mirarme el hombro herido.

La hoja del bisturí brillaba macabramente, hundida en la carne abierta y salpicada de sangre hasta el mango. Sentí nauseas y por un momento creí que iba a vomitar. Punzadas de dolor se abrían paso a través de mi hombro, adormeciéndome el brazo y parte del cuello, como atacados por un súbito sedante. Empecé a hiperventilar.

_Tranquila_, me repetí en mi fuero interno. _Tranquila. Ha sido un accidente. Estás bien. Tranquila. _

¿Pero realmente lo estaba…?

No me atreví a moverme pese al dolor por miedo a que el bisturí hubiera cortado algún nervio. Permanecí quieta, petrificada, lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente, conteniendo el aliento, acerqué la mano contraria al objeto y cerré los dedos entorno al mango. Traté de dejar la mente en blanco para que el pánico no me paralizara y, de un solo golpe, arranqué la hoja de la herida. El sonido del metal saliendo del músculo me resultó repugnante.

—Mierda —jadeé—. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

¿Podría levantarme?

Lo intenté, presionando la mano contra la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando, y quedé sentada en mitad de aquel estropicio. Vi mi propio ojo, abierto y atónito, en uno de los trozos de espejo que había en el suelo. Me resultó una visión de lo más espeluznante.

Con una lentitud maquinal, giré el rostro a ambos lados para ver en qué se había convertido el baño ordenado y limpio de hacía apenas unos segundos; varios botes se habían abierto y el contenido líquido había quedado derramado por el suelo. Pastillas desparramadas, gasas deshechas, todo mezclado con aquellos pequeños y brillantes trozos de cristal que se extendían a mi alrededor como una plaga. Giré entonces el rostro hacia el espejo —o más bien, lo que quedaba de él— y contemplé mi propio reflejo.

Me vi, sentada, quieta, con esa expresión tan espantada en el rostro que había palidecido más de lo normal. Por el golpe, el cristal se había partido en mil trocitos de los cuales sólo una tercera parte permanecían en su sitio, devolviéndome un reflejo a trozos, como una película con diapositivas extraviadas. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta de algo.

No me había hecho otras heridas superficiales en el proceso. Ni cortes en la cara, en los brazos o en las piernas. Sólo esa brutal herida en el hombro que no dejaba de sangrar y trazaba senderos finísimos de carmesí a lo largo de mi brazo hasta llegar al suelo, y la hinchazón ahora más que visible de la muñeca que sufría la tendinitis.

Hombro y muñeca. Todo el daño se concentraba en ellas.

Entonces algo hizo _clic_ en mi cabeza y un terror helado me cruzó el pecho de par en par. Días atrás, en la capilla, creí que Sasuke Uchiha iría mucho más lejos. Tanto me lo imaginé con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos, arrancando besos que yo no le hubiera dado nunca, como rodeándome el cuello con las manos y apretándomelo hasta dejarme sin ningún hálito de vida. Allí, autoritario e inhumano, le creí capaz de eso, y más. Sin embargo, todo su contacto físico había quedado reducido a aquel agarre en la muñeca y al empujón en el hombro.

Muñeca y hombro. No me había tocado nada más.

Y muñeca y hombro eran lo que ahora sufrían, lacerados por daños distintos, pero tan reales como yo misma.

No había sido casualidad.

Sentí el rastro de una risa histérica empezar a ascenderme por la garganta, purgando por salir al exterior. Lo curioso fue que, cuando llegó hasta mi rostro, emergió a la superficie en forma de lágrimas.

* * *

Como siempre, gracias por leer (L). _You're all love_ :los achucha: (?) xD


End file.
